Latch assemblies are typically used to secure a gate or other moveable structure in a particular position or configuration. Common latch assemblies typically include a latch that retains a striker in a space defined between the latch and a frame carrying the latch. This latch assembly configuration only permits retention and release of the striker from one edge of the assembly, thereby limiting the travel and configurability of a gate or other moveable structure carrying the striker. Thus, a latch assembly providing improved configurability is desirable.